sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six: "Pause for Thought"
James Calmara - January 25, 2011 07:48 PM (GMT)ON With accurate measurements with the laser and plenty of photos from just about every angle he could get, without risk of taking a tumble followed by an unscheduled bath in the lake. When Capt. Oliver came back and mentioned he’d picked a spot for a break, only then did Calmara become aware of his hunger, the second food was mentioned. “Just finishing up Boss, then I’m coming.” He replied, briefly glancing up to address his superior, tapped in the last few characters for his notes, and locked any input to his PDA so he could carry it in his vest pocket without having to worry. Following the lead they came to clearing, finding a convenient boulder he swung his pack off his shoulders resting it against the hunk of rock doing the same with his rifle, after putting the safety on. Digging in his pack he pulled out a canteen and an MRE. “We go for hot food? Seems like theirs no one round to alert to our presence. Who’s got the stove anyway?” At this point his radio cut in. =^="All teams this is Colonel Denton. We have made contact with Earth. At this point do continue on with your orders, but be advised you may be recalled at any time."=^= Calmara grinned a few moths ago it seemed impossible to lose anyone given the current extent of the Stargate Program, recently having to get use to the realty that they were lost and might be for a long time was down right scary, at least now there was hope funny how one little piece of good news can brighten your whole out look. Shaking the MRE he repeated his earlier question “So who’s got the stove?” OFF Tag: EE2 & all Pierre Laurie - January 25, 2011 11:15 PM (GMT)< ON > < Command Center > < Pierre Laurie > =^="Roger that Commandant, good work. I'm on my way."=^= "Sir," da Silva said exited. "We're receiving MALP telemetry. Putting it on the main screen." Pete turned to the side to stare at the largest of the screens that had been salvaged from the Excalibur. Originally in one of the lounges the 60 inch was now their largest hard display. "Readings indicated Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, and Hydrogen as primary components. No hazardous trace. UV index is 7, solar position would indicate late afternoon. Ambient temperature is 13 degrees C. No hazardous biological or radiological signatures detected. No signs of artificial EM activity." The Brazilian reported. Pete listened to the data but was more interested by the images on screen. It looked like a typical habitable planet, but rather blue. "Confirm the colour feed is accurate." "It is sir, it looks like their star has a higher radiation output, with most planets absorbing in the blue wavelength instead of green." She reported. He nodded silently. The gate appeared to be in a large clearing, no signs of ruins or even a highly trafficed path meant it was unlikely the gate was currently used. A DHD was visible off to the side, but it would be impossible to tell if it was operations without sending in a team. "Have you been able to determine this planets address to allow a team to gate back?" He asked. "Yes Sir." She said, still watching the information scrolling across her screens. "Good, looks like we just need the Colonels go ahead to send a team through. Good work everyone." < Clearing > < Thomas Oliver > “So who’s got the stove?” "Etearna should." Tom said without looking up from where he was sitting leaning back against a rock. All things considered the planet wasn't half bad, he heard the order from the Colonel and decided after lunch they would head back, barring orders to move sooner. He looked around and couldn't see Lieutenant Thomson. "Where's the Lieutenant?" The two noncoms on the team shock there head. =^= Oliver to Thomson what's your location. =^= < OFF > Tag Denton, Open as Laurie. Tag EE-2 as Oliver. I was thinking the Grant could have wandered off and maybe fallen off a cliff or something. Oliver finds him and in trying to get him falls to. They're both unconscious and the rest of the team radios for help, if I recall Knight was in a Jumper so she could pick up the rest of EE-3 and head to help. They get Medevac back to the base and Grant could succumb to his injuries and either die or ascend (which ever you decided to do). Oliver will recover but be pretty badly hurt. Just an idea though. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Oliver Portrayed By and Also Portraying: Kane Minor - January 26, 2011 11:24 PM (GMT)On Kane looked at Jake, and then heard Jake tell him to follow him. Kane nodded and then quickly moved forward to catch up to Jake. Once when Kane reached Jake, he turned it head toward him as they left the labs. "Sir, whats going on?" Off Tag: Jake Jake Denton - January 27, 2011 04:32 AM (GMT)-Off- I like the idea Jason, we'll run with it. I figure Grant can ascend, I believe that was the plan. -On- "Sir, whats going on?" "Well Captain...you are about to find out!" Jake said. He grinned for the first time in two weeks. Really there had been very little to grin about; crashing on a planet, many people dead or missing, running low on food, almost no power and now...now things were starting to turn around! Entering in to the Command Center, Jake grinned again when he saw the activated Stargate. Gesturing to it, Jake said "That's what's going on, Captain." Spotting Pierre, Jake trotted over to him. "Good work Commandant, pass along my thanks to the Engineers and everyone else who made that," Jake gestured to the Gate, "possible. Now, I assume the wormhole is stable? DHD on the other side?" Jake asked. If things looked good he would assemble a team immediately. -Off- TAG: Kane and Pierre. Pierre Laurie - January 27, 2011 06:01 AM (GMT)< ON > < Command Center > < Commandant Laurie > "Good work Commandant, pass along my thanks to the Engineers and everyone else who made that possible. Now, I assume the wormhole is stable? DHD on the other side?" "Yes sir, wormhole is stable and drawing the expected power for an interstellar wormhole. As it stands now we see no reason why base power shouldn't suffice to maintain standard gate operations. The wormhole is stable, although I'd recommend we shut down and run a diagnostic before sending a team through. MALP shows habitable conditions and a DHD. Although we don't know its operational status. I'd recommend sending a team through in a Jumper, the Jumpers DHD should allow them to dial back even if the off world one is inoperable." Laurie reported. "Would you like me to have team one prep for off world?" < Outside Base > < Captain Oliver > Tom made his way along a trail leading away from the clearing, he found fresh prints in the soft Earth that matched the Lieutenants standard issue combat boots. He followed them another few dozen meters and found the trees again clearing out. He took another step and felt the ground give slightly. He jumped backwards falling on his ass as the ground he had been standing on gave way and fell down a rocky ravine. The ravine dropped a considerable distance, getting wider a few meters below the opening. It looks like the ground cover had grown over most of this narrow section and it could be seen expanding off to one side. The Captain grabbed the rope he was still carrying and quickly tied himself off to a tree that seemed to be sturdy. He inched towards the edge keeping his weight back and looked down. He could make out what looked like a person on an outcrop below. "Shit." He said to himself reaching for his radio. =^= "Sergeant, Corporal get over here now, the Lieutenant is down." =^= He said just as he felt the ground collapse. < OFF > Tag Denton as Laurie. Tag EE-2 as Oliver. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Oliver Portrayed By and Also Portraying: James Calmara - January 27, 2011 02:58 PM (GMT)ON Realizing they had a missing man Calmara did the only proper thing and abandoned his meal and joined his teammates in the search. Calmara scrambled upwards for two reasons, one it was a different direction to his other teammates, two going up would provide a good view of the surrounding area. Way off the trail he took it very carefully and easily the last thing he needed was to take a tumble. Every so often he steadied himself and had a good look round. He soon got to a point where upwards was a straight cliff and something he wouldn’t attempt to tackle with out either proper gear or someone on the safety rope. He was now edging forward across the hill. Then the radio call came in, =^= "Sergeant, Corporal get over here now, the Lieutenant is down." =^=. Scrambling down and towards the pathway in the general direction Oliver had taken. Reaching the pathway Calmara linked up with Etearna and in a short while he came on his location which he could only tell because of the disturbed ground due to the uprooted tree. Calmara got down and lay on his front gingerly crawled forward catching a glimpse of both of his officers now lying at the bottom of the ravine. =/\=EE-2 to Base, We’ve got two officers down. They’ve fallen into a ravine south-west of the main entrance. Locations extremely difficult to access, requesting medevac by jumper.=/\= OFF Tag: EE2 & all Kane Minor - January 27, 2011 04:05 PM (GMT)On Kane followed Jake, he did not know where he was going, or what was going on, it was driving him nuts inside. He turned his head alittle ans deen Jake starting to grin. That made Kane grin, thinking it had to be something good, for the events that has happened here. Kane followed Jake into the command center. Seeing the activated Stargate, it made Kane smile even more. finally a chance to get off this rock. Kane stood there just watching the stagate. "Thats great sir." Kane said as Jake started to walk away. Kane stood there ust looking at the Stargate for a few more seconds. He then turned his head to see where Jake went. Kane made his way over to Jake, who was now talking to Commandant Laurie, just hearing what they were saying to get a better understanding to what was going on. Sending a jumper through the gate was a very smart idea Kane thought to himself. Then he heard them say Team one. "Sir's" Kane said softly, while speaking to his superiors in rank. "I could get EE-1 ready for the mission if you want." Off Tag-Jake/Laurie Pierre Laurie - January 27, 2011 08:19 PM (GMT)< ON > < Outside Base > < Captain Oliver > Tom was hanging, apparently the tree had held his wight but the ground hadn't. He was seeing red and could feel something warm dripping down his face, he didn't need to see if to know he had a pretty bad gash on his head and it was dripping down his face. He'd also slammed his arm pretty bad on the way down and could tell it was fractured if not broken. The lower vantage however did provide a better view of the body below. It was definitely Lieutenant Thomson, be was unconscious at least as far the Captain was concerned. He tired to look up but the blood was obscuring his vision and he couldn't full make out the scene above. He heard Calmara's radio called and hoped they would come quickly. < Command Center > < Commandant Laurie > "I could get EE-1 ready for the mission if you want." Laurie looked to the Colonel, it basically reiterated what he had just said to the Colonel. =/\=EE-2 to Base, We’ve got two officers down. They’ve fallen into a ravine south-west of the main entrance. Locations extremely difficult to access, requesting medevac by jumper.=/\= '' Pete's stomach fell. "Sir, Major Knight is already in a Jumper, I could have a medical team join team 3 and be on the way in less then 5." He said. < OFF > Tag Denton, EE-3. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Oliver Portrayed By and Also Portraying: '''Reno Daniels' - January 28, 2011 11:49 PM (GMT) Captain Daniels waited in his room to be called to had out to help the teams that needed help. For now he just read and trained so that he won't end up driving himself nuts. Reno Daniels wondered what was going as he got tired waiting and headed over to where Jake Denton's office was as he knocked on the door hoping that someone was in there. He wanted to know if his help was needed or if everything was just fine. Tag - Jake Denton, Cira, open Jake Denton - January 29, 2011 01:18 AM (GMT)-Off- Reno, Jake is in the Control Room. -On- A lump formed in Jake's throat when he heard the news over the radio. It sounded bad; real bad. "Do it Laurie!" Jake said, trying to keep his voice even though it was really hard. He hated to see men that were under his command, men he had sworn to keep safe, hurt. "Captain Minor, prepare EE-1, let them know all the relevant data." Jake said. Folding his arms behind his back, Jake just stared straight ahead, his mind awash with the events of the past few moments. Active gate; injured people...this was certainly turning out to be a bad day. -Off- TAG: Pierre, Kane and Reno Reno Daniels - January 29, 2011 01:37 AM (GMT) When there wasn't any answer he headed straight to the Control room and looked around until he saw Jake and other man there. He sighed and walked over to talk to him Jake. As Reno saw the look on his face he sighed and became worried. "What is it sir? Did I miss some kind of news that I should know about? You seem rather concerned about something" he watched him then looked down as he was worried now himself. Reno realized that something was wrong it had to be or Jake wouldn't be that scared and worried or so he looked to him anyway, . Tag - Jake Delton, open Pierre Laurie - January 29, 2011 02:04 AM (GMT)< ON > < Command Center > "Do it Laurie!" "Yes Sir," He said turning on his heal and heading out. He noticed a Marine enter, he had Captains bars and the name tape read Daniels. "What is it sir? Did I miss some kind of news that I should know about? You seem rather concerned about something" "No time for the Captain Daniels, I need you. Follow me." He said to the marine. =/\= Doctor Marcus prep for two incoming causalities, status unknown, i'll feed you more on the fly. =/\= He said picking up his pace as he exited the Command Center and headed for medical. =/\= Hampton you and trauma team two get prepped we have two people down as soon as you're ready head to the Jumper bay. =/\= Copy that sir. =/\= The voice of the British head of Trauma responded. < OFF > Tag Reno, Hampton, EE-3 James Calmara - January 29, 2011 05:10 PM (GMT)ON With in moments of his radio transmission there were a number of others in rapid succession as the rescue was put in motion. Still on lay on his front Calmara chanced edging a little further forward, trying to get a better view of his downed teammates, to see if could give the rescue team a little more information. He called down “Cap’n, Lieutenant, if you can hear me rescues on the way just hold on.” He was about to edge a little further forward when the ground below shifted; he shuffled backwards as quickly as he dared. As much as it pained him being unable to find a way down to go to their aid there was no sense him becoming another casualty, he just had to wait on the rescue team. OFF Tag: EE2 & all Cira Knight - January 29, 2011 11:28 PM (GMT)Cira had heard the radio chatter, and after successfully regaining some control of the Jumper, she grumbled inwardly and did a nearly full 360 back to base. Zipping along over the mountain chain, she ducked low and approached the camp, slowing down only once over the mountains. Aiming straight for the hangar bay, she was able to keep the aircraft steady thanks to being able to have the option of controlling it manually. Now much slower, the Jumper came to a steady halt in its former halt. Shutting down and giving the Jumper a glance-over, Cira hopped out of the craft and walked over to her team, and checked for her usual pistols she kept with her. "All right, I'm back." she announced as she got closer. Jonas was standing by along with the rest of EE-3. "Major, Commandant Laurie should be here momentarily with the medical team. We're to head out and aid EE-2 seems they ran into some trouble." The Swed said. It was horrible but he was almost glad to have something to do other then wander the base. "Might you know what kind of trouble specifically, Kapten?" Cira queried, hands on her hips for a moment, she was trying to determine if they should prepare themselves with more artillery. They didn't want to risk being short of them depending on the circumstances since that and bombs were basically all they had for now. As much as she loved battle, she hoped it wouldn't be a messy one, they couldn't afford too many casualties, let alone major injuries right now. "Seems that two of them have fallen into a ravine of some sort. Thomson is in pretty bad shape and unconscious, Captain Oliver is just a little banged up." He reported. The bay doors opened and the French doctor entered, half a dozen people in tow with various cases of medical gear and a pair of stretchers. "Okay, might be best we get climbing gear." Cira replied, motioning for them to follow. "Laurie, we're on a quick 'be right back' ta get climbing gear, then we'll be able to depart." she glanced at Jonas then back to Pierre, having no preference as to who answered next. "How far out are they?" *The Doc nodded and began loading the gear and instructing the team where to put stuff while EE-3 headed out. "About 6 klicks ma'am." Jonas provided as they left the bay. "Ah, kay, then th' Jumper is needed again." EE3 followed to go get gear. Ropes, rapels, etc. Just a few minutes later, they returned with light packs carrying the necessary equipment. "All right, ready, sir." Cira said to Pierre once they got back to the group and waited since she wasn't sure who wanted to take the Jumper. In the mean time, she checked her data pad and made sure the scans on the Naquadah were saved and all the locations were recorded into an individual file. "Ah, kay, then th' Jumper is needed again." EE3 followed to go get gear. Ropes, rapels, etc. Just a few minutes later, they returned with light packs carrying the necessary equipment. "All right, ready, sir." Cira said to Pierre once they got back to the group and waited since she wasn't sure who wanted to take the Jumper. In the mean time, she checked her data pad and made sure the scans on the Naquadah were saved and all the locations were recorded into an individual file. "Major please take the controls, I need to finish prepping." Laurie said once EE-3 was inside "Aye sir." Cira replied promptly, moving to the seat. "I got ze controls." she said as she began to move them out of the hangar bay again. "Ready to mobilize." she glanced back at the rest of her team, and saw Ryan and Travis nod affirmatively. Steadily turning the ship around once outside of the hangar, she began to take them the short distance as directed towards EE-2. THIS HAS BEEN A JP BETWEEN JONAS/PIERRE (along with his medical team) AND EE3. Kane Minor - January 30, 2011 12:14 AM (GMT)On "Yes Sir." Kane nodded. He turned around and styarted to walk out of the room, but not before turning back around and getting a last look at the gate. He walked out of the Command Center and then headed to gather up the rest EE-1, waiting for there call to go through the gate. Kane thought to himself, he just had to get out and do something, he was bored to death, just anything he could do would be better then staying here. Pause for Thought Pause for Thought